True Colors
by Katse
Summary: Durante seis años, Albus estará ligado a un contrato con Tom Riddle, quien los liberó a él y a su padre de una vida miserable. A través de los ojos de Albus se verá el transcurso de los hechos y el cómo se adaptan a la vida en una feria de gitanos. (Leve Slash Tom R./Harry)
1. Presentacion

**True Colors**

… **.**

 **Summary:**

Durante seis años, Albus estará ligado a un contrato con Tom Riddle, quien los liberó a él y a su padre de una vida miserable. A través de los ojos de Albus se verá el transcurso de los hechos y el cómo se adaptan a la vida en una feria de gitanos.

 **Categoría y Advertencias**

Este fanfic es un k+. Contiene leve mención de Slash (chico x chico), maltrato físico y psicológico, drama y hurt/confort.

 **Pareja**

Tom R. / Harry P.

 **Notas de Autora**

Los capítulos de este fanfic son cortos, entre quinientas y mil palabras por capítulos. Más que todo se centra en la vida de Albus y Harry, y lo que su pequeña familia vive. Albus es el que narra. En este fic no encontraran escenas meramente fuertes, sino menciones, implícitas.

A todos los que me leen, gracias por seguir mis historias, y espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que estoy escribiendo. Ya tengo muchos capitulos avanzados, y solo faltas como tres para terminarlo.

Nos leemos…


	2. Promesa

**Promesa**

 **1**

…

Albus sabe acerca de la doble identidad de su padre y lo acepta. En el día, su padre se asemeja a cualquier otra persona, puede pasar desapercibido con sus feas gafas redondas y el suéter dos tallas más grandes que usa, su cabello todo indomable y esa dulce sonrisa que siempre lleva en el rostro. Así es el padre de Albus por el día, sin embargo, cuando anochece y su papi se va a trabajar, es cuando su _otra_ identidad aparece. Altas botas de cuero, pantalones ajustados y camisas que dejan mucha piel descubierta, suele esconder el cabello bajo una peluca pelirroja y lleva maquillaje para resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, los lentes han quedado a un lado, ya no las necesita.

Albus sabe que el trabajo que realiza su papá no es usual y es mal visto por la sociedad. Los supo desde que tenía diez años. En aquel entonces, él y su papá habían ido al supermercado para hacer las compras de la semana, recuerda haber estado muy feliz porque su padre le había prometido una paleta de chocolate, de esas que pocas veces tiene el gusto de probar. Fue entonces que una señora se les había acercado y le había gritado a su papá. Lo había llamado de muchas maneras, pero la que más se le quedó grabada en la mente había sido "ramera". Su padre no había dicho nada, simplemente le tomo de la mano, dio la vuelta y salió del supermercado, quedando atrás la idea de hacer las compras.

Cuando Albus le pregunto qué significaba esa palabra, Harry no supo responder, o no quiso. Pero Albus era muy inteligente, y él solito descubrió el significado. Era una _mala palabra_ , y no quería que llamaran así a su padre de nuevo. ¿Por qué lo llamaban así de todas formas?

Se lo preguntó. Y esa vez Harry no pudo evadir la pregunta.

Albus, ese día comprendió que lo que hacía su papi no era bueno, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Su papá tenía una deuda que pagar –una deuda dejada por los tíos de éste –y no saldría de ese lugar hasta no haber regresado el último centavo.

Albus, ese día también le juró a su padre que le ayudaría a pagar esa deuda, y aunque era pequeño sabía lo que una promesa conllevaba. Por su padre, cumpliría esa promesa y cuando todo acabara, lo llevaría lejos de ese pueblo, donde nadie los conociera, un lugar donde no serían juzgados ni insultados. Comenzarían una nueva vida, una mejor a la que tenían allí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry solo pudo aceptar las hermosas palabras de su hijo y guardarlas en su corazón, esperando que algún día se hicieran realidad.


	3. Rabia

**Rabia**

 **2**

…

Albus no entiende a las personas. Les gusta juzgar, pero no les gusta conocer la verdadera historia de quienes juzgan. Albus no hace amigos en la escuela, ellos siempre se ríen y burlan de su papá. Muchas veces ha tenido que hacer una visita a la dirección por pelear con sus compañeros. No le importa, ante todos, siempre defenderá a su papá. Porque él sí conoce la historia real, los motivos que ligan a su papá a ese lugar tabú del que solo se puede hablar en susurros y a veces ni eso. Sabe que no tuvo opción, sus tíos no le dejaron opción alguna. Lo abandonaron y lo dejaron a él como pago por todas sus deudas.

Albus ha visto llorar a su padre muchas veces, cuando piensa que no lo está viendo o que está dormido. Llora amargamente, cuestionando su suerte, el dolor que no merece, pero no tiene respuesta. Albus está orgulloso de su padre, porque ante todo, él no se da vencido y sigue a su lado. Albus ama a su padre, y se lo hace saber en cada oportunidad que tiene.

…

El señor Malfoy, resume, es una mala persona. A Albus no le agrada el señor Malfoy, siempre está presionando a su padre más allá de sus capacidades. Él es el dueño del burdel en el que trabaja su papá y es también a quien debe pagar su deuda. Él insulta a su papá y lo llama de maneras desagradables, como todos los demás. Y aunque nunca había pasado de las palabras, el señor Malfoy, aquella noche no solo había usado palabras, también usó golpes para agredir a su padre. Golpes que Albus tuvo que curar.

Albus siente rabia. Rabia e impotencia, porque aún no puede hacer nada para salvar a su papá de las garras del malvado señor Malfoy. Aún es muy pequeño, y ciertamente no es tomado en serio. Aun no puede trabajar, no como él deseara. Sin embargo, Albus es inteligente, y ha descubierto una feria a las afueras del pueblo. Sabe que los gitanos no reparan en la edad de quien pide trabajo, solo en el esfuerzo y el deseo de intentarlo. Y Albus desea fervientemente que lo acepten.

Albus, ha logrado conseguir un trabajo. Sigue asistiendo a la escuela por las mañanas –no puede dejar las clases, siguen siendo importantes -, y solo regresa a su casa para prepararle la comida a su papá y asegurarse que está descansando, regresa una hora antes de que él despierte y tenga que irse al burdel, luego vuelve a la feria. No quiere contarle aún sobre su trabajo, quiere ahorrar lo suficiente para darle una sorpresa. Guarda todas sus ganancias en un frasco grande de vidrio, y lo oculta debajo de una de las tablas sueltas del piso de madera de la vieja cabaña en la que viven.

Albus quiere mucho a su papá, y hará todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa.


	4. El Maestro Riddle

**El Maestro Riddle**

 **3**

…

Albus consiguió un trabajo con el "Maestro Riddle", un hombre que parece ser muy respetado en la caravana de gitanos, todos lo conocen y lo saludan al pasar a su lado. Para Albus, el Maestro Riddle es una persona intrigante, no habla más de lo que tiene que hablar y siempre está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para dar un espectáculo emocionante e ingenioso. Su aura es misteriosa y se cuentan muchas historias sobre él. La más popular es la de cómo acabó en la feria.

Mientras pasaban por un pueblo de los tantos que visitan, una mujer apareció en medio de la noche de fin de año gritando a alaridos sueltos, pidiendo ayuda para ella y su bebé, la mujer estaba embarazada. Una de las mujeres más ancianas de la feria le ayudó en el parto junto a otras dos muchachas, el niño nació bien y con buena salud, pero la madre no pudo soportar el proceso del parto y después de nombrar a su hijo, murió. El niño fue acogido entre los gitanos, y creció como uno más de ellos, nadie sabe cómo se llamaba la mujer y mucho menos sabían sobre el padre. Pero para los gitanos, el niño era especial, y puede que lo fuera más allá de lo que ellos imaginaban.

Albus siente mucha curiosidad, y desea aprender del Maestro Riddle lo más que pueda, es muy inteligente y a diferencia de los demás gitanos, él sí ha ido a una escuela. Esa es otra historia que cuentan entre los feriantes. No sabían dónde quedaba esa escuela a la que asistía por todo un año y luego regresaba para el verano, fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, sea donde sea que se moviera la feria. Un hombre con una larga barba blanca simplemente aparecía y se llevaba al niño y luego lo regresaba como si nada. Los gitanos, al inicio se negaron a dejarlo ir, pero el chico decidió por sí mismo y no tuvieron más opción que dejarlo. Por mucha curiosidad que sintieran, nunca le preguntaban dónde es que quedaba esa escuela misteriosa, solo se alegraban que para su cumpleaños pudieran tenerlo entre ellos.

Él Maestro Riddle tiene una gran biblioteca y le permitió a Albus leer los libros que allí se encuentran una vez terminara sus labores en la feria, ¡hasta le había comenzado a dar clases particulares! Albus entonces se apresura a limpiar los establos de las bestias, ayudar a preparar los escenarios y a arreglar la tienda del Maestro Riddle, para así tener tiempo de leer y estudiar aquellos libros que hablan de historia, ciencias, filosofías, mundos diferentes y muchas otras cosas que nunca imagino existía.

Albus, al igual que los gitanos, comienza a sentir respeto por el Maestro Riddle, él es uno de los pocos adultos que ha logrado despertar ese sentimiento en Albus.


	5. Miedos

**Miedos**

 **4**

…

" _Sabemos lo que somos, pero aún no sabemos lo que podemos llegar a ser…"_

 _William Shakespeare_

Albus se siente mal. Ha hecho sufrir a su padre innecesariamente y lo lamenta mucho.

Como había estado haciendo desde hace tres semanas atrás, después de que su padre se iba a trabajar, regresaba a la feria y continuaba con los trabajos que el Maestro Riddle le asignaba. Albus se sentía normal entre los gitanos, ya conocía a muchos y todos lo trataban como a uno de ellos, a pesar del poco tiempo trabajando en la feria. Sin embargo, esa noche había ocurrido algo inesperado.

Mientras ayudaba en el show de los titiriteros, escucho una voz que lo dejó helado de pies a cabeza. En la entrada de la feria, gritando su nombre y desesperado, se encontraba su papá. El Maestro Riddle apareció y miró de reojo a Albus antes de acercarse a Harry.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –demandó, y Albus solo pudo tragar grueso. No podía moverse, sus extremidades no le respondían. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Cálmese. –Habló con voz plausible, el Maestro Riddle.

-¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Solo quiero saber dónde está mi hijo Albus! –Albus al fin pudo moverse, decidiendo que de igual forma debía enfrentar a su padre. Al acercarse, pudo ver las lágrimas que de lejos y a causa de la oscuridad eran invisibles. Su padre estaba llorando de nuevo.

-El chico se encuentra bien. Tranquilícese. –Espetó de nuevo el Maestro Riddle.

-¿Quién es usted? –Harry por primera vez caía en la presencia del hombre frente a él. Pero no fue por mucho, Albus al fin había aparecido frente a su padre y éste se arrojó sobre el para encerrarlo en un enérgico abrazo.

-Lo lamento. –Fue lo único que logró decir Albus. Harry simplemente siguió llorando sobre su cabello. En medio del abrazo, Albus pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba la piel de su padre, estaba con fiebre. Entonces, Harry se desmayó.

El Maestro Riddle fue quien sostuvo al padre de Albus antes de que los hiciera caer a ambos. Lo cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su tienda personal, pero antes de entrar, dirigió una mirada a todos los que habían presenciado el pequeño drama de Harry e hizo que volvieran a sus asuntos. Riddle llamo a Albus y éste obedientemente lo siguió.

Ya estando dentro de la tienda, el Maestro Riddle recostó a Harry en un diván y le hizo beber algo extraño de un frasco. Albus miraba todo aquello en silencio, no se atrevía a decir nada.

-Sabrás bien que no podrás regresar a la feria, ¿cierto? –Habló con voz profunda, Riddle.

-Lo sé. –dijo Albus, cabizbajo.

-Lo hacías por él ¿verdad? ¿Trabajar? –El Maestro Riddle nunca le había preguntado sus motivos para querer trabajar en la feria, y él nunca sintió necesario dar explicaciones. Pero ahora era diferente.

-Solo quería ayudarlo. –Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, él solo quería hacer algo bueno por su padre, no era su intención asustarlo o preocuparlo.

-Tus fines eran buenos, pero debiste ser sincero con tu padre. Él estará dormido por unas horas, puedes quedarte acompañándolo hasta que despierte. Luego pueden irse. Tu paga, como siempre, estará sobre mi escritorio. –El Maestro Riddle se alejó hacia la salida de la tienda y desapareció en medio de la algarabía de la feria. Albus se sintió mal por saber que no regresaría a éste lugar, pero su padre estaba primero y no volvería a asustarlo de esa manera. ¡Quién sabe la de ideas que se le habrán ocurrido al pobre!

Así, pues, se quedó vigilando el sueño de su padre hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando en medio del letargo, abrió sus bellos ojos y sonrió al ver a su amado tesoro, Albus.

-Hola, papá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ya no me duele la cabeza. –Harry sonrió. Miro el extraño lugar en el que se encontraban y se le borro la sonrisa al recordar el pánico que sintió cuando regresó a su pequeña cabaña porque no se sentía bien para trabajar y no encontró a su hijo. Había salido corriendo buscando señales de él, unos hombres fueron los que le dijeron que el chico salía todas las noches hacia la feria, a las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Por qué no estabas en casa? –dijo, reprendiendo con su tono de voz las acciones de Albus.

-Hace tres semanas, comencé a trabajar aquí en la feria. Había visto cómo te dejó el idiota esclavista de Malfoy y quería hacer algo por ti. El Maestro Riddle me dio trabajo. –Albus vio como su padre iba a comenzar a hablar contra el hombre y se apresuró a explicarse. –Él no sabía que yo no había pedido permiso. No es su culpa.

-Pero esto es inaudito. ¡Un niño no puede trabajar!

-Ya tengo catorce años, puedo y quiero hacerlo. ¡No soporto verte apresado! –Albus no lo resistió y explotó. Estaba cansado de que no lo tomaran en cuenta y lo creyeran inepto. Podía hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, sabía que podía.

-Es mi obligación…

-¡No! Nunca fue tu obligación. Tú no debes nada, fueron esos majaderos que se hacían llamar tu familia quienes se aprovecharon de ti. Compréndelo de una vez, papá, tú ni siquiera deberías estar vendiendo tu cuerpo. –Albus estaba llorando de nuevo y Harry podía ver que en su tragedia también había arrastrado a su pequeño hijo.

-Lo lamento.

-No, no lo lamentes. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo, déjame ayudarte. –Hablo fuerte y claro el chico. Quería que su papá entendiera que no se merecía nada de lo que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? ¿Dónde está aquel pequeño que corría hacia mis brazos cuando alguna sombra lo asustaba?

-Creció para poder protegerte. –Dijo con una sonrisa, Albus. Harry acarició la mejilla de su hijo y lo abrazo tiernamente. Pasaron así un largo rato, felices de estar en los brazos del otro, sin nadie que les molestara.

-Te amo ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo. –Contestó, Albus. Algo reacio se separó de los brazos de su padre y lo miró fijamente. –Quiero seguir en la feria, por lo menos hasta que se marchen de nuevo. Ya he recogido mucho dinero, lo tengo guardado y planeaba dártelo como sorpresa. –Albus miraba expectante a su padre, sabía que había heredado la misma terquedad y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, sea como sea.

Estaban en medio de su batalla de miradas, cuando la tienda se volvió a abrir, mostrando al Maestro Riddle.

-Creí que se habían marchado hace tiempo. ¿Se siente mejor, padre de Albus?

-Harry, y sí. Lamento los inconvenientes y el escándalo que hice antes, ya nos íbamos. –Harry se estaba levantando del diván dispuesto a irse, y llevarse aunque sea a rastras a su hijo. Albus, estaba entrando en pánico, no quería irse y tampoco quería que su padre regresara a ese espantoso lugar, en medio de todo, una idea se le vino a la mente y no esperó ni un segundo a decirla en voz alta.

-¡Pague nuestra deuda, Maestro Riddle! –Gritó desesperado.

-¡¿Qué?! –Esta vez fue Harry el que gritó.

-Si hay alguien al que debamos pagarle una deuda, prefiero que sea el Maestro Riddle que el insufrible de Malfoy. –Se enfrentó Albus a su padre. Ésta era una gran idea, y se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes.

-¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio? –fue la simple respuesta de Riddle.

-Mis servicios. –Dijo con total determinación el chico. –Mi padre quedaría libre, yo me ofrezco a pagar con mi trabajo su deuda. Pero prefiero la feria a que mi padre siga en ese infierno.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagas, Albus! –Rebatió, Harry.

-¿Prefieres seguir abriendo las piernas a extraños y soportar los insultos y maltratos de Malfoy? –Hablo de frente, el chico. Sabía que estaba siendo rudo, pero de que ganaba esta batalla, la ganaba. Harry quedó helado al escuchar las duras palabras de su hijo, se daba cuenta de que ya no era un niño al que podía defender de las maldades del mundo, y que entendía muy bien todo.

-Acepto. –Riddle sacó a los dos de su discusión y atrajo la atención hacia su persona. –Tú pagarás la deuda, Albus, y tu padre podrá trabajar aquí en la feria. Haremos un contrato y serás libre una vez éste se cumpla. Pero debes aceptar todo lo que implica.

-Lo haré. –Afirmo Albus. Harry ya no decía nada. Su hijo estaba tomando las riendas de sus vidas, cumpliendo de una extraña forma la promesa que hizo cuando tenía diez años, lo estaba liberando.

-Perfecto. Mañana me mostraras el lugar, hablaré con ese tal Malfoy y pagaré la deuda. Por el momento, pueden ir y recoger sus pertenencias, la feria parte en dos días. Ustedes vendrán con nosotros. –Declaró Riddle, siendo lo último que dijo antes de despedirlos. Albus tomo de la mano a su padre y salió de la tienda rumbo a su cabaña para empacar las pocas cosas que tenían.

Algo comenzó a brotar dentro de Albus, era un sentimiento difícil de entender, sentía la euforia y la alegría, también ansiedad. Pronto se alejarían de ese despreciable pueblo que siempre los maltrató, a él y a su padre. Viajarían lejos, con los gitanos, hacia lo desconocido. Descubrirían nuevos mundos y aprenderían nuevas cosas. Sabía que su padre tardaría un poco en aceptar lo que estaba haciendo, sentía miedo, pero era una oportunidad que no se volvería a presentar, era ahora o nunca.

 _Es ahora_. Decidió Albus. _¡Cambiaré nuestro destino!_


	6. Iniciar desde Cero

**Iniciar desde cero**

 **5**

…

A primera hora del día, el Maestro Riddle estaba frente a la desvencijada cabaña de Harry y Albus. El chico no supo cómo es que dio con su casa, él nunca había mencionado donde vivían. Se vistió con lo mejor que tenía y le prohibió salir a su papá. Se negaba a dejarlo ir a ese horrible lugar que lo tuvo en cautiverio desde que era muy joven. Su padre fue obediente, pero solo porque él tampoco quería ir, ni ver como explotaría Malfoy al saber que ya no sería dueño de su persona.

Albus ya había visitado aquel asqueroso lugar, estaba en uno de los barrios más concurridos de aquel pueblo, todo lo malo se escurría o arrastraba por aquellas calles y nadie que no supiera a lo que iba allí, se atrevería a entrar. Albus se sentía a salvo con el Maestro Riddle, porque sin saber cómo, tenía la corazonada de que a su lado nada le pasaría. Se dirigían allí porque Malfoy no regresaba a su casa hasta el mediodía, contando las ganancias de la noche.

El burdel _Narciso Blanco_ , solo era uno de los tantos negocios sucios que tenía Malfoy, él era prácticamente el dueño del pueblo y por más que todos supieran en lo que andaba metido y todas sus fechorías, así lo _respetaban_ y nadie se atrevía a decir ni jota. Las personas simplemente callaban, y los que sufrían, eran aquellos iguales a su padre, que no tenían ni voz ni voto en ese pútrido lugar.

Cuando entraron al lugar y el Maestro Riddle prácticamente exigió ver a Malfoy, nadie pudo contra el aura que emanaba el hombre, era como si no se le pudiera oponer o intentar detenerlo. Un Malfoy muy enojado los atendió, y no se creyó que estuvieran en nombre de Harry Potter, el chico al que había estado esclavizando por tanto tiempo. Al principio se negó, pero el Maestro Riddle, pudo ver Albus, era muy bueno usando las palabras. A regañadientes, Malfoy los hizo pasar a su oficina.

Albus supo desde el inicio que no sería fácil tratar con el hombre, él tipo estaba convencido de que su padre nunca lograría pagar su deuda. El Maestro Riddle simplemente pidió la cantidad exacta del dinero que se debía, con todo e intereses. Albus realmente nunca supo cuánto dinero era, y dependiendo de lo que pagara el Maestro Riddle, era lo que él tendría que pagar después, con su trabajo. La cantidad fue estúpidamente exorbitante. Según Malfoy, por los intereses acumulados durante años. Los miró con una sonrisa petulante, denigrando el que Albus solo fuera un chiquillo y el Maestro Riddle, un _cirquero_. Sus propias palabras.

Por ese motivo, cuando el Maestro Riddle tomó de su abrigo una bolsa de cuero y comenzó a contar la cantidad de dinero que pedía Malfoy, Albus recordaría el rostro desencajado y estupefacto por el resto de su vida. El Maestro Riddle le hizo firmar un documento corroborando la deuda saldada y la libertad de Harry Potter. Y en el momento preciso en el que la tinta tocó el papel, Albus sintió caer las cadenas de su padre, y otras ser puestas sobre él, pero como había dicho antes, prefería mil veces servir al Maestro Riddle que al idiota de Malfoy.

Estaban por irse, cuando la voz de Riddle lo detuvo, le pidió que lo esperara cinco minutos fuera de la oficina, había una última cosa que quería hablar con el Señor Malfoy. Albus supo que la mirada que poseía el Maestro Riddle no presagiaba nada bueno, y siguiendo sus órdenes esperó fuera de la oficina. Albus contó cinco minutos exactos antes de que la puerta se volviera abrir. El rostro del Maestro Riddle era de satisfacción pura, pero el chico no se atrevió a preguntar qué es lo que había hecho, tal vez al pasar de los años, tendría la valentía suficiente para averiguar lo que hizo en esos cinco minutos a solas con Malfoy.

Mientras salían de los barrios bajos, de regreso a la cabaña junto a su padre, Albus no pudo ocultar la felicidad de saber que ya nada los ataba a ese pueblo. Si Riddle notó algunos de sus pensamientos reflejados en el rostro, no dijo nada. Caminaron todo el trayecto en un cómodo silencio.

Lo primero que hizo Albus al ver a su padre fue tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo. Le susurró al oído que era libre, como temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y de pronto despertara. Su padre lloró, ya no de dolor, sino de alegría. Salieron de la cabaña, sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez. Harry tomó la mano de su hijo, se permitió ser guiado por él, ese niño que contra todo pronóstico había cumplido su promesa, lo liberó de una carga que nunca le perteneció y ahora los encaminaba a un nuevo comienzo, a una nueva vida.

 _Desde cero._


	7. Contraro

**Contrato**

 **6**

…

Albus sabía que aún no conocía los términos del contrato del que el Maestro Riddle habló, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de llegar a la feria –donde ya todos estaban desmontando las tiendas, empacando utilería y desarmando escenarios –, el Maestro Riddle les informo que la feria de gitanos tenía una nueva adquisición: Ellos vivirían allí de ahora en adelante. Nadie sabía lo que implicaba el que se unieran a los gitanos, era un asunto entre los Potter y el señor Riddle. Y Albus agradeció que nadie más estuviera al corriente. Si iban a iniciar desde cero, preferiría hacerlo sin prejuicios encima. A él ya lo conocían, y estaba seguro que su padre –con su encanto innato –se ganaría a todos en poco tiempo.

Harry y Albus compartirían caravana con Ariel, la chica que confeccionaba los trajes de todos en la feria. Ella usualmente viajaba sola por la cantidad de materiales –entre telas, accesorios, y herramientas de costura –que cargaba. La chica estaba muy feliz por tener compañía, Harry y Albus no tardaron en acomodarse y ayudar a todos a su alrededor, la feria estaba burbujeando de acción, todo estaba en movimiento. Llegada la tarde, el previo donde antes había muchos colores y luces, ahora volvía a ser insípido, todos los carromatos estaban preparados para partir y la expectación de tomar otro rumbo se sentía en el aire.

Como una tradición, entre los gitanos, hicieron una gran fogata y se reunieron alrededor sirviendo comida y bebida, bailando y cantando, narrando anécdotas, riendo y jugando. Era su última noche en aquel lugar y la despedían a lo grande. Estaban felices por el buen show que habían mostrado, pero los festejos también se debían a los nuevos integrantes de la caravana de gitanos. Oficialmente les daban la bienvenida a los Potter, en un ambiente que ellos nunca habían sentido, la alegría y la amabilidad con la que los trataban era muy cálida. Fue en ese momento que Albus y Harry sintieron la dicha de ser libres.

La fiesta acabó muy entrada la noche y todos se fueron a descansar con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros y gozo en el alma. Albus, por primera vez había visto la sonrisa llegar a los ojos de su padre, y supo que había tomado una buena decisión al pedir ayuda al Maestro Riddle. Y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento, éste apareció en frente de la caravana de Ariel preguntando por Albus. El chico dio un último vistazo a su padre que dormía plácidamente y salió para seguir a su nuevo señor.

Llegaron al carromato de Riddle y éste lo hizo entrar. Sentados frente a frente, el Maestro Riddle deslizo sobre la mesa un largo papel rugoso y color sepia –a Albus le extrañó la contextura –con finas letras escritas a mano. Él lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo. El texto citaba así:

 _El presente documento, atestigua a saldar una deuda monetaria con compromiso y convenio, por parte de Albus Potter al servicio del señor Tom M. Riddle, por seis años a partir de la fecha en curso. Durante ese tiempo el deudor estará ligado a sus órdenes bajo los siguientes conceptos:_

 _1\. Cláusula de aplicación_

 _Albus Potter trabajará y estudiará bajo la tutoría del señor Tom M. Riddle. Albus Potter podrá elegir la facción dentro de la feria en la que prefiera trabajar. Tendrá un horario definido para las horas laborales –cuatro horas diurnas–y horas escolares –tres horas nocturnas –, durante los seis años estipulados en el contrato. Albus Potter podrá cambiar de facción en la feria si no se siente bien con el trabajo encomendado, no estará ligado a un lugar en específico. Podrá aprender tanto como pueda de los feriantes y será tratado como igual. Las horas escolares serán guiadas por el señor Tom M. Riddle._

 _2\. Cláusula de Salario_

 _Como todo trabajador, Albus Potter recibirá un salario, del cual la mitad será asignada como abono a la deuda, al señor Tom M. Riddle. Con el resto del dinero recibido, Albus Potter será libre de hacer lo que desee. La cantidad de dinero abonado está ligada a los seis años que dura el contrato. Una vez llegado a ese tiempo, Albus Potter será libre de decidir si irse o quedarse en la feria, será mayor de edad y ya no recaerá ninguna responsabilidad sobre el señor Tom M. Riddle._

 _3\. Cláusula de Integridad_

 _Si en algún dado caso la integridad del deudor es puesta en riesgo, física o psicológicamente, por parte de las labores que le encomiende el acreedor, el contrato quedará saldado y Albus Potter será libre aún sin haberse cumplido los seis años._

 _4\. Cláusula de Confidencialidad_

 _Este contrato tiene una cláusula de confidencialidad, donde ninguna de las parte hablará sobre tal contrato a nadie que esté fuera de éste. No se puede hacer alusión ni siquiera a la existencia de este documento, eso aplicaría a una sanción ya sea por parte del deudor o el acreedor._

 _5\. Cláusula de Edad_

 _Dado que el deudor es aún un menor de edad, el tutor deberá estar de acuerdo con dicho contrato, de lo contrario es nulo._

 _6\. Cláusula de Penalización_

 _Si en algún momento dentro de los seis años estipulados en este contrato, el deudor –Albus Potter -, incumple, desobedece o rompe las normas impuestas por parte del señor Tom M. Riddle, éste puede hacer uso de sanciones o escarmientos de igual magnitud que la falta realizada, sin llegar a afectar la cláusula N° 3._

 _Para finalizar con contrato, todas las partes implicadas –deudor, tutor y acreedor –deberán firmar y aceptar las condiciones impuestas._

Albus leyó atentamente aquel contrato y se sorprendió al saber que el Maestro Riddle sería su profesor y seguiría con los estudios. Había creído que simplemente trabajaría y pagaría su deuda. A pesar de ser corto, el contrato era preciso y abarcaba las partes importantes con bastante exactitud, no había palabras forzadas y Albus pudo entender todo lo que allí acontecía. Se dio cuenta que el contrato era bastante libre y que no se sentiría ahogado, especificaba horas preciso de trabajo y estudio, por lo que el resto del tiempo podría hacer lo que quisiera. El contrato era bastante justo y lo que más le sorprendió, es saber que tenía un plazo específico para saldar la deuda. Mentalmente se dijo que si su padre hubiera tenido un contrato así, hace años que hubiera salido de ese mugroso burdel. Suspiro y miró a su señor, tenía algunas dudas que esperaba él le aclarase.

-¿Por qué quiere darme clases? Creí que solo trabajaría en la feria.

-Porque no me sirve un niño ignorante, debes estudiar, algún día serás libre y los trabajos en la feria no serán suficientes para valerte en el mundo que existe allá afuera. Además, yo suelo visitar otros lugares a parte de la feria, éste es solo uno de mis tantos hogares. Tú vendrás conmigo cuando la situación lo amerite, y tendrás que tener los conocimientos necesarios para que no te coman vivo. –Explicó, Riddle. Esa fue más de lo que esperó Albus y su rostro de seguro debía reflejar su asombro.

-¿Y mi padre? ¿Podrá él también venir con nosotros?

-Es tu padre, y como responsable tuyo también deberá venir, eso es obvio. Ahora, él está libre de deudas, gracias a ti, pero deberá encontrar un trabajo en la feria, podrá escoger trabajar en lo que mejor se desempeñe. Aquí nadie se enoja por ayuda extra, siempre hay algo que hacer.

-Entonces hablaré con él sobre el contrato. Por hoy está exhausto, han sido muchas emociones.

-Los esperaré a primera ahora. Buenas noches, Albus. –Dijo, Riddle. El hombre se levantó y guardó en contrato en un cofre. –Descansa.

-Usted también, señor.

Albus regresó al carromato de Ariel y se acostó a la par de su padre, lo abrazó y soñó con nubes de colores y bailes alrededor de fogatas. Al día siguiente, cuando le mostró el contrato a Harry, éste dudó un momento antes de firmar, después de todo, él ya era libre de Malfoy y su hijo había dado su palabra de servir al Señor Riddle, él solo estaba ahí de manera simbólica.

Después de eso, solo bastaron unas cuantas horas para que la feria con los gitanos partiera hacia una nueva rumbo. Albus y Harry, que nunca habían salido de aquel pueblo, se asombraron por los paisajes que aparecían, la carretera era inmensa de nunca acabar, y el cielo se extendía más allá del horizonte. Los colores lucían más brillantes y el rumbo que estaba tomando sus vidas, sin duda alguna también parecía brillar aún más. Albus dijo adiós al pasado, y sonrió a la vista frente a él.


	8. Aprender

**Aprender**

 **7**

…

Llevaban tres meses ya en aquella caravana de gitanos, y la vida en el miserable pueblo que dejaron atrás ahora parecía muy lejana. Albus había decidido trabajar con las bestias, le gustaba cuidar de los animales que la feria mostraba a los espectadores fáciles de impresionar. No muchos gustaban estar cerca de los animales – además de sus habituales cuidadores – era un trabajo tedioso y agotador; para Albus, era encontrar nuevos amigos en seres diferentes. Albus pensaba que tal vez y si tenía suerte, Alfred y Ronan le enseñarían a entrenar con los animales.

Las clases con el Maestro Riddle marchaban más que bien, puede que eso tuviera que ver con que el hombre era un muy buen profesor, y Albus, un muy aplicado estudiante. Su vida en la feria iba perfectamente, algo muy contrario a la perspectiva de su papá.

Harry no sabía hacer nada. Se le daban mal los trabajos de fuerza, en la limpieza y la cocina era un fiasco. Más que ayudar, muchas veces lo que hacía era crear desastres, era torpe, desequilibrado, distraído y Albus podía ver como poco a poco la confianza de su padre era mermada. Los gitanos hacían todo lo posible para que él aprendiera el ritmo de trabajo en la feria, hasta Ariel había comenzado a enseñarle sobre costura y confección, pero después de años y años haciendo una misma cosa, Albus entendía que para Harry era difícil tomar nuevos hábitos. Su papá viviblemente quería trabajar, y en verdad lo intentaba, todos veían sus esfuerzos, pero nadie podía encontrar en lo que Harry era bueno.

Fue el señor Riddle que decidió hacer algo finalmente. Una tarde, mientras todos practicaban sus rutinas, limpiaban, cocinaban, o simplemente trabajaban en algo, tomo a su padre y lo llevo dentro de su tienda. No pudiendo con la curiosidad, Albus se escondió y escurrió dentro sin que lo vieran, no supo qué esperaba encontrar, sin embargo su padre llorando y acurrucado en el hombro de Riddle era algo bizarro.

Según lo que pudo escuchar entre los sollozos de su padre, él nunca termino la escuela y toda su vida le habían hecho creer que no era bueno en nada y esa mentalidad se arraigó tanto que simplemente era como si estuviese bloqueado. El señor Riddle solo siguió consolando a Harry hasta que ya no hubieron lágrimas, entonces dijo algo que dejo sorprendidos por igual a padre e hijo:

-Serás mi ayudante personal. Y aunque tardes un poco en entender los conceptos, también te enseñaré al igual que hago con tu hijo. Serás mi pupilo.

Albus dejó la tienda del señor Riddle antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estuvo espiando, eso no era correcto. No podía negar que así como habían conocido a personas déspotas y horribles, Tom Riddle era contrario a los estándares, los había ayudado y era cierto que una deuda estaba de por medio pero eso no implicaba muchos de los beneficios que les ofreció apenas llegaron. Se sentía extraño, y ahora también tomaba a Harry como un estudiante.

Esa tarde se alejó al bosque que colindaba con el circo, pensó en todos los acontecimientos, pros y contras, algo que le dijera que había intenciones ocultas en Riddle, y aunque las hubiera ¿Cuáles serían? Al final, no llego a ninguna conclusión y tuvo que regresar pues estaba oscureciendo y no quería preocupar a su padre. Al llegar al carromato de Ariel, su padre ya estaba allí y se veía tan alegre y entusiasmado que Albus pensó que si el señor Riddle podía poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, no debía de ser tan malo, sin embargo no bajaría la guardia y estaría al pendiente en todo momento; nadie lastimaría a su padre nuevamente.


	9. Día libre

**Día Libre**

 **8**

… **0000000…**

Recibir lecciones con su padre era algo interesante. Para Albus, que al inicio estaba algo escéptico con el Señor Riddle siendo tan amable y agregando las lecciones a su padre, además de un trabajo, había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Obviamente su padre tenía lecciones diferentes a las del propio Albus, Harry estaba muy atrasado, no obstante, el Señor Riddle parecía tener la paciencia suficiente como para esperar y acomodarse al lento ritmo de aprendizaje de su padre.

Además de la novedad de su padre siendo asistente del Señor Riddle, Albus podía ver como todo seguía su curso a la relativa normalidad de la feria. Llevaban casi siete meses viajando de ciudad en ciudad, pero solo actuaron cuatro veces y usualmente en aquellos lugares donde la conglomeración de personas era mayor. Los boletos siempre eran vendidos, y las personas amaban el show de los gitanos por las noches, y por el día, visitaban los puestos de ventas de reliquias y accesorios queriendo saber lo nuevo que traían los gitanos de otros lugares, o se presentaban ante la adivina queriendo saber sobre el futuro (algo tonto según Albus, nadie puede conocer su futuro, era lógica común).

Con el trabajo constante, las lecciones y tutorías de por parte del Maestro Riddle, y el movimiento de la feria, Albus, en un momento de revelación espontanea se logró percatar que poco a poco se distanciaba de su padre, y eran escasos los momentos en que realmente pasaban juntos disfrutando de la compañía muta como antes lo hacían. Lo que lo llevó a una conversación con su tutor.

-Quisiera un día libre junto a mi padre, Señor.

\- ¿Y desde cuando decidiste eso? –dijo Riddle, desde el otro lado del escritorio donde estaba firmando algunos documentos.

-Desde que me di cuenta lo distante que se está volviendo la relación entre mi padre y yo. Siempre estamos ocupados, y nuestras horas libres no coinciden, a penas y si tenemos tiempo para conversar en los tiempos de comidas y luego unos minutos cuando ya vamos a dormir.

\- ¿Y no es eso apropiado? Siendo tu un jovencito que pronto cumplirá quince años, desligarse de su padre sería lo más conveniente, ¿no crees Albus?

-Sé que debo ser independiente, pero también sé qué extraño a mi padre, y no es que sea un niño mimado que acapara toda la atención y hace rabietas, señor. Al iniciar el contrato, el trabajo y las lecciones pude ver que el tiempo estaba bien distribuido y no me quejaría si no sintiera que realmente quiero recuperar el tiempo con mi padre.

Riddle levanto la vista de sus documentos, y Albus pudo sentir que era traspasado por la intensidad en los ojos de su maestro, era un efecto que el hombre parecía tener con todos.

-Los lunes podrás tener tu día libre. Sin embargo, eso aumentará algunas horas extra para ti cuidando los animales, no agregaré cargas a tu padre por el momento.

Albus sonrió radiantemente por la declaración de su maestro, asintió muy complacido sin importarle las horas extra.

-Se lo agradezco, Señor.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Albus, encuentro que su vínculo es algo entrañable y entiendo que quieras pasar un poco más te tiempo con tu padre, en especial después de lo que han vivido juntos. ¿Prefieres ser tú quien dé la noticia a tu padre, o quieres que lo haga yo?

-Me gustaría hacerlo yo, si no es problema.

-En lo absoluto. Ahora, puedes marcharte, recuerda que tienes trabajo que hacer.

Levantándose muy animado, Albus se despidió de su maestro y salió corriendo buscando a su padre. Lo encontró en el carromato de Ariel practicando sus lecciones y no pudo evitar saltar sobre el para abrazarlo, lo que dejo muy sorprendido a Harry.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el descontrol? –Harry reía, contagiado por el estado de animo de su hijo.

-Tenemos un día libre, los dos juntos, para hacer lo que queramos. Todas las semanas, el lunes, no habrá trabajo, ni lecciones, ni nada de obligaciones. ¿no es increíble?

\- ¡Sí, es espléndido! ¿pero cómo…?

-Solicite al Señor Riddle un día libre para que olvidemos las tareas en la feria, y poder pasar tiempo juntos. Desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta que ya no teníamos tanto tiempo juntos como me gustaría, y casi no logro verte correctamente.

-Oh, pequeño, lo lamento…

-¡No! No lo lamentes, no es tu culpa. Pero logre arreglarlo y eso es lo que importa.

-Sabes que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ¿verdad? Te quiero, Albus.

-Yo también te quiero, papá.

Después de eso, Albus regresó a sus tareas habituales, ansioso por que llegara el lunes. Mientras trabajaba, planeaba el día y lo que haría con su padre. Tal vez ayudarlo con sus tareas, o simplemente hablar como lo hacían antes, un picnic estaría bien. Como sea, Albus estaba muy animado por la perspectiva de tener un poco más de tiempo sin compartir a su padre con nadie más.


	10. viaje

**Viaje**

...

Tres semanas después de iniciar el nuevo horario de trabajo de Albus, y tener los lunes libres para pasar junto a su padre, vio como un búho llegaba al campo en el que estaban estacionados y se dirigía exactamente a la tienda del Maestro Riddle. Albus corrió para atraparlo y que no hiciera algun desastre, pero al entrar, vio como su maestro tenía al búho sobre su escritorio y de éste tomaba un pequeño papel amarrado a su pata.

-¿Deseas algo, Albus?

-Disculpe, Señor, pero vi al búho y quise tomarlo antes de que destruyera algo.

Puede que Albus lo haya imaginado, pero las plumas del ave se erizaron como si le entendiera y estuviera ofendido.

-Bueno, este no es un búho sino una lechuza, Albus.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Para mi son completamente iguales. -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Deberias saberlo si piensas convertirte en un entrenador de bestias. -dijo Riddle, sonriendo, recordando lo que a veces hablaban entre entre lecciones y acariciando las plumas de la lechuza. -Las lechuzas suelen ser aves un poco mas pequeñas que los búhos, y tienen estas pequeñas plumas que simulan ser orejas o pequeños cuernos, según la perspectiva.

Albus asintió ante la explicación y luego se acercó un poco más al escritorio.

-¿Me dejaría acariciarla, Señor?

-Creo que él debe decidir.

-¿Es macho?

-Sí.

-Ohhh. Disculpe, señor lechuza, ¿Me dejaría tocar sus plumas suavemente?

Albus sonrió cuando el ave inclinó un poco la cabeza ante su mano y no lo pellizco cuando lo tocó. -Wow, ¡que genial! Sus plumas son tan suaves. No sabía que tenía una lechuza de mascota, Señor Riddle.

-No es mío, es un mensajero.

-No sabía que se podían enviar mensajes con aves...

-Es posible, y no te sorprendas de ver de vez en cuando una de éstas llegando al circo. Vienen para traerme mensajes especiales.

-Wow... -fue lo único que dijo Albus. -Entonces supongo que regresaré con los caballos.

-No. -Riddle lo detuvo. -Ya que estás aquí, será mejor que te avise. Partiremos dentro de treinta minutos, tú y tu padre deben estar listos, empaquen tres juegos de ropa y utensilios de aseo. También sus materiales de estudio.

-¿A dónde vamos, Señor?

-Lo sabras cuando lleguemos allá. Avisa a tu padre y dense prisa.

Albus salió de la tienda de su maestro y corrió buscando a su padre. Lo encontró desayunando en la carpa común donde se servían los alimentos a todos los gitanos. Estaba hablando con Pandora Soler, la persona con menor edad entre los gitanos, tenía 9 años y era hija de un acróbata llamado Roman Soler y una muchacha que ayudaba a la vieja vidente llamada Herina Sanz. Se acercó y saludo a su padre antes de explicarle la situación.

-El Señor Riddle ordenó que empacaramos y...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada malo, ¿por qué nos vamos del circo?

Albus se dio cuenta de que su padre había tomado lo que dijo por otro rumbo y se apresuró a corregir.

-¡Papá! Viajaremos con él.

Harry que casi comenzaba a hiperventilar miró a Albus sin entender. Albus abrió la boca pero otra voz se le adelantó.

-Oh, ¡que mal! ¿Ya es esa época del año?

-¿De qué hablas _Dora_? -preguntó dudoso Albus, llamándola por el apodo que todos usaban para ella.

-Cuando el Señor Riddle se va y no regresa por un largo tiempo.

Dijo con su vocecita, pareciendo triste.

Fue entonces que Albus recordó lo que le habian contado cuando llegó por primera vez al circo y tuvo curiosidad por el Señor Riddle.

-¿Se va? ¿A dónde? -ahora era su padre el que hablaba.

-No lo sé, pero parece que iremos con él, necesitamos empacar, papá.

-Que suerte tienes, Albus, yo siempre he querido saber a dónde va. -dijo la pequeña Pandora haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, te prometo que te lo diré cuando regresemos y también te traeré un regalo.

-¿En serio? -dijo ilusionada la niña.

-Es una promesa. Pero ahora, en serio debemos ir a empacar papá, el Señor Riddle nos espera.

-Oh, está bien. Nos vemos Dora, cuídate y no hagas muchas travesuras. -dijo Harry.

-Está bien, ustedes también se cuidan. ¡Recuerda tu promesa Albus!

-grito cuando ya iban un poco lejos, Albus solo saludo con su mano afirmando que lo recordaría.

Albus siguió bien las instrucciones de su maestro, al final habiendo dos pequeños bolsos con sus cosas, una para sus prendas y otro para los materiales de estudio. Corrieron a la tienda del Señor Riddle, llegando justo en el momento en el que salía dicho hombre, llevando sobre su cuello a Nagini, su serpiente.

-¿Listos?

-Sí, señor. -respondió Harry.

-Ok, entonces vámonos.

-¿y sus pertenencias, señor? -preguntó Albus.

-Llevo todo lo que necesito conmigo, Albus.

-Oh, está bien.

Riddle comenzó a caminar y Harry junto a Albus lo siguieron, saliendo del circo. Ninguno de los dos sabían cuál era su rumbo, por lo que se sorprendieron al llegar a un crucero, donde la carretera se partia en cuatro caminos distintos.

-Señor...-dijo dudoso Albus.

No consiguió decir nada más pues Riddle sacó una moneda y los miró a ambos.

-He decidido traerlos conmigo, pero todo lo que suceda en este viaje debe quedarse entre nosotros, nadie más debe enterarse, es importante que entiendan eso.

La mirada de Riddle no permitía contradicciones y tanto Albus como su padre asintieron, aún cuando no sabían de qué se trataba todo ese misterioso viaje.

Estando satisfecho con el asentimiento por parte de los dos, Riddle mostró de nuevo la moneda que había sacado antes y les ordenó tomarla al mismo tiempo.

Cuando lo hicieron, Riddle sonrió y luego estaban cayendo, en una vuelta vertiginosa que no parecía tener fin. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de su maestro ordenándoles que se tomaran de la mano y con un poco de dificultad, Harry y Albus lo hicieron. Segundos después aterrizaron con un fuerte ¡plof!.

Albus se sintió rodeado por un par de brazos y supo que era su padre, revisando si no tenía ningún daño.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-habló/gritó su padre. Albus se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era para el Señor Riddle, que parecía fresco a un costado no muy lejos de donde cayeron ellos.

- _Eso_ , fue un _traslador_. Funciona para viajar grandes distancias en tiempo relativamente corto. -explicó.

Harry tenía la misma cara de confusión que Albus estaba seguro, también mostraba él.

-¿Viajar...? -Harry iba a hablar pero el sonido de un claxon los sorprendió.

Fue entonces ese momento en el que tanto Albus como Harry se percataron del entorno en el que se encontran. Ya no estaban en el cruce de caminos, sino en un callejón oscuro desde donde se podía ver una calle y muchos autos polulando, así como personas. Aunque seguía siendo de día, estaba nublado y hacía frío, haciéndolo parecer un poco mas oscuro todo, nada comparado con el cálido circo en el campo.

Albus miró a su maestro cuando habló, seguía sonriendo y acariciando las escamas de Nagini.

-¡Bienvenidos a Londres! -fue lo que dijo Riddle y Albus solo pudo abrir comicamente sus ojos.

-¿Londres?

Dijeron al unísono, Albus y Harry.

 **Ok, hola a todos,**

 **Debo explicar algo, la época es finales del verano en 1957. Los gitanos son originarios de España, pero como viajan** **por muchos lugares tienden a aprender más de un idioma.**

 **El lugar de origen de Albus y Harry es un pueblo aislado llamado Marken, situado en Ámsterdam. Los tíos de Harry huyeron de allí dejando a Harry como pago por sus deudas a Malfoy. El idioma oficial de los Países Bajos es el holandés, sin embargo el idioma ingles se habla perfectamente. Y como dije antes, para los gitanos el idioma no es una barrera ya que al viajar por muchos lugares aprenden más de un idioma.**

 **Llevan en la caravana de gitanos casi ocho meses, y han recorrido un largo camino. Actualmente se encontrarían en Génova, Italia, o en un pueblo cercano ya que van buscando ruta de regreso a España, y entonces dar la vuelta, tomar otra camino y visitar un lugar nuevo. Es así como dieron con Harry y Albus.**

 **Menciono esto para que tengan una idea del clima, la época, la vestimenta, y el por qué de la sorpresa de Harry y Albus al llegar a Londres desde Italia tan rápido.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda acerca de los gitanos, o algo que se me haya escapado, no duden en preguntar. No soy una experta sobre gitanos, pero me gusta investigar.**

 **Tengan un buen día!**


End file.
